Photo
by Merry Moca
Summary: UA, Shizaya. Shizuo, après une bonne soirée de travail au bar, retourne à l'appartement qu'il partage avec son photographe de petit-ami.
1. Chapter 1

Astiquant méticuleusement un verre avec un chiffon, il regardait les clients du bar. Certains étaient en train de danser sur la piste aux couleurs psychédéliques et aux sons électro. D'autres bavardaient accoudés au bar, un verre contenant un cocktail souvent alcoolisé et aux colorants improbables. Il n'entendait pas les conversations, et de toute façon il ne le voulait pas, mais il pouvait deviner les dialogues. Et en les voyant arriver vers lui, il pouvait deviner quel serait leur comportement envers lui. Les personnes qui venaient dans cet établissement cherchaient un moyen de se détendre, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre en soi. Mais cela n'excusait pas qu'ils fassent fit de lui et lui parlent mal. Lui aussi travaillait, alors il n'avait strictement pas envie de finir sur les nerfs sur son lieu de travail. Ce qui lui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Bon, d'accord, il était d'un naturel à prendre rapidement la mouche quand il avait une bonne raison. Mais là, il en avait beaucoup de raisons. Le verre avait commencé à se fissurer quand deux jeunes (plus jeunes que lui) l'avaient apostrophé et sans demander gentiment ou poliment avaient commandé. Habitué à ça, à force, Shizuo n'avait pas sourcillé et avait répondu avec politesse, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Et cela se caractérisait par une brèche sur le verre. Préparant avec vélocité et agilité les deux cocktails, il les leur donna dans récupérer un merci et sous les gloussements des deux filles. C'était à ce moment qu'il devina que son service allait être long, comme d'habitude.

« Vous faites un travail ingrat, mine de rien. »

Il en avait sursauté, de cette voix venue de nulle part. Il n'avait strictement pas remarqué la personne à qui elle appartenait. Tournant la tête vers cet inconnu, il tomba directement sur deux yeux bruns tirant sur le rouge qui le regardaient, le transperçaient, avec amusement. Il était, pendant un cours instant, comme hypnotisé. Il était figé sous le regard de l'autre. Presque comme une sourie sous les yeux d'un serpent. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, cette sensation de d'un coup devenir une proie.

L'envoûtement prit fin lorsque l'autre ferma les yeux avec un petit rire. Léger.

« Je peux passer commande, s'il vous plait ? »

Revenant quelque peu sur terre, il hocha la tête, recueillant la demande, toujours surpris. Tout en préparant un Velvet Kiss, il épiait du coin de l'œil cet inconnu. De petite taille, il était fin. Élégant. Des cheveux un peu longs, brun, qui encadraient un visage tout aussi fin. Tout semblait fragile en lui, ce que contredisaient ses yeux. Ces yeux qui, tel deux puits sans fonds, capturaient le regard. Et cette aura qui émanait de lui, un mélange de mystère, de passion subtile juste indescriptible.

Cet homme, il était à part.

Tout en peaufinant le mélange de liquide, il fit tourner dans une pile du sucre le récipient. Versant adroitement le liquide rougeoyant dans le verre ainsi recouvert de sucre, il le fit glisser de ses doigts le long du bar jusqu'à lui. L'autre le remercia et lorsqu'il se saisit du verre, leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

'Il a les mains froides.'

Soulevant la coupe, il fit jouer la lumière à travers le liquide.

« Il a une belle couleur. »

Il le regarda de nouveau fixement.

« Il ne manque plus que savoir s'il est aussi bon que beau. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avec la façon dont il le regardait, on croyait qu'il ne parlait pas de la boisson. Mais ses pensées furent balayées quand il vit le brun porter la coupe à ses lèvres, penchant doucement la tête en arrière. Il fixait la pomme d'Adam finement dessinée sur son cou monter et descendre. Deux longues gorgées comme cela. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il reposa doucement son verre sur le comptoir. Jusqu'à présent, le barman n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était bien installé sur le tabouret.

« Délicieux. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un client pareil. La foule étant principalement sur la piste de danse ou déjà servie, il pouvait à loisir regarder cette personne.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? »

Qui était l'une des premières à lui faire la conversation. Soit par politesse, soit par réel intérêt, peu importait. Cela lui plaisait.

« Environ 5 ans.

\- Vous me semblez jeune, pourtant.

\- J'ai 23 ans. »

Un sourire qu'il remarqua apprécier s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Et vous alors ?

\- Pareil, j'ai 23 ans. Photographe. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ferma un œil et positionna ses doigts en un rectangle qu'il cadra sur le visage du blond, tout en tirant la langue sur le côté.

« Je capte l'essence des humains dans des clichés.

\- Intéressant.

\- Mais bon, ce métier n'est vraiment intéressant que lorsqu'on a un bon modèle. Même si rendre une photo belle avec un modèle qui n'a pas particulièrement envie d'être photographié est une réussite en soi. »

Il aurait pu l'écouter parler de tout ce qu'il voulait, pour peu qu'il retrouvait cette passion qui enflammait ces mots. Il aimerait parler de son métier comme ça. A ses débuts, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux quand il parlait de ce qu'il faisait. La désillusion y faisant, il ne parvenait plus à se raccrocher à ce bonheur simple. Il avait reprit son verre en main, et s'amusait à faire tourner la boisson à l'intérieur, croisant ses bras sous sa tête.

« C'est amusant de voir que vous aussi, vous aimez votre travail, mais que les autres aient changés votre vision des choses. »

Détournant son regard de son verre, il fixait le blond en contre plongée, voyant très bien son expression surprise. Il avait frappé juste.

« Comment…

\- Vous êtes doué. Si vous n'étiez pas autant investit et passionné, cous ne pourriez pas continuer à faire un aussi bon travail. Inconsciemment, vous aimez comme à la première fois votre métier. Peut être même plus.

\- Si j'avais voulu être analysé, je serais allé voir un psychologue. »

Un rire retentit de nouveau, sous le regard un peu colérique du blond qui n'avait pas tellement apprécié d'avoir été percé à jour comme ça. Il s'était relevé, les mains croisées sous son menton.

« Pardon, pardon, déformation professionnelle, j'aime avoir des émotions différentes pour une même personne. Alors je les observe minutieusement.

\- Hmm.

\- Je vous ai vexé ?

\- Pas vraiment… C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à être analysé par un client et me rendre compte qu'il a raison.

\- Je vois… »

Il ne restait qu'un fond dans son verre. Il semblait sur le point de partir après ce verre. Et il ne le voulait strictement pas. Il appréciait cette conversation, bizarrement. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

Et c'était réciproque. Il faisait exprès de boire lentement, si lentement, son verre, au-delà du gout qu'il savourait. Il était intéressant. Très intéressant.

Mais il fallait qu'il s'en aille, toute bonne chose ayant une fin. La dernière gorgée avalée, il s'occupa de lécher les bords sucrés de la coupe, sous le regard indéfinissable du barman.

Sentant les cristaux de sucre sur ses lèvres, il passa doucement le bout de sa langue dessus, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond. Il le mettait presque au défis.

'Va t'il le faire ? Peut être pas ce soir.'

Attrapant son manteau fluide, il se leva de son tabouret tout en saluant le plus grand. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il fut interrompu par le barman.

« Attendez, vous comptez revenir ?

\- Hmm… J'ai eu un très bon accueil, pourquoi pas… Je ne sais pas quand, par contre.

\- D'accord.

\- Izaya. »

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, fixement.

« Je m'appel Izaya Orihara.

\- Shizuo Heiwajima.

\- Alors à la prochaine, Shizu-chan ! »

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était les surnoms.

Et il voyait ce manteau sombre bordé de fourrure disparaître dans la foule avec un pincement au cœur. Peut être qu'il aurait du relever l'invitation muette.

XXX

Chaque jour depuis, il se mettait à scruter chaque personne, cherchant le brun. Il s'énervait beaucoup moins facilement. Il était comme ailleurs la plus part du temps. Toujours tourné vers un regard bordeaux.

Son patron avait vu le changement. Il était même venu lui parler. Juste pour voir si tout allait bien.

« Dis Tom.

\- Tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

C'était comme s'il s'était prit une enclume sur la tête. Shizuo Heiwajima, amoureux ?

« Ca dépend, c'était comment votre première rencontre ?

\- Bizarre. Mystérieux. »

Passant une main dans ses dreadlocks tout en poussant un empêchant un soupir de franchir ses lèvres, il repensa qu'on parlait du blond sur-protecteur envers son petit frère, et qui n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Et qui était un gros coincé des sentiments, autre que la colère.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire que tu l'aimes ?

\- Je veux le revoir. Toujours. »

Il rêvait ou il avait entendu un « le ».

« Je veux lui parler, je veux l'entendre parler, je veux passer mon temps à le regarder, je veux l'embrasser. »

Il avait bien entendu un « le ».

« T'es sure que c'est pas juste une passade, une pulsion passagère ?

\- Ça va faire deux semaines. Et ça ne fait que s'accroître. »

'Il est complètement mordu. »

Ce n'était pas une enclume, mais tout le bateau qui s'était échoué sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, qu'un jour Shizuo tombe amoureux comme ça d'un homme.

« Il a intérêt d'être bien, ton homme.

\- En fait, je ne le connais pas trop.

\- C'est bien un coup de foudre que tu as eu… »

Retournant à ses occupations, rassuré sur l'état de son employé tout de même et n'ayant pas envie de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée plus que de raison, il le laissa à son comptoir. Les clients avaient commencés à arriver depuis un bon moment déjà, mais ils évitaient les horizons du blond, préférant les autres barmans ou la piste de danse. Sauf pour un brun qu'il avait vu se diriger vers lui.

Encore ce soir, depuis que Tom l'avait laissé, il fouillait du regard la salle, à la recherche de la petite silhouette du brun.

« Bonsoir ! »

Pour la seconde fois depuis leur rencontre, il sursauta. Il était censé avoir toujours un œil aux aguets pour repérer les clients proches de lui, mais il échappait à sa vigilance. Il était là, assis sur le même tabouret, ce même sourire heureux aux lèvres. Mais ses yeux pétillaient d'une toute autre façon. Comme des petits feux d'artifices.

« De bonne humeur ce soir, non ?

\- Bien deviné ! Et j'avais envie de vous en faire part ! »

Il était autant flatté de tenir une place comme cela après une seule rencontre.

« Je vais me marier ! »

Il avait avalé de travers. Il s'étouffait. Il n'en montrait rien. En silence, il laissait son cœur se briser, se fissurer au moins. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment une relation amitié-amoureuse. Mais il avait quand même dû virer au blanc. Il ne pouvait plus voir le brun en face, évitant son regard.

Ce fut un ricanement qui le poussa à revenir sur son client. Cachant sa bouche derrière sa main, il avait les épaules agitées de soubresauts. Voyant que le blond n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on se moque de lui, si la prise qu'il avait sur son torchon voulait dire quoique ce soit, il posa sa main sous son menton pour s'y appuyer, un reste d'hilarité sur le visage.

« Vous me servez un Velvet Kiss, et vous verrez quelque chose de sympa~ »

S'exécutant malgré tout, et de mauvaise humeur, il s'assura bien en tant que petite vengeance de couvrir d'une très bonne couche de sucre. Il en était fier, de son petit coup, avant de voir que le brun était enchanté de voir autant de petits cristaux brillants à la lumière des spots. Dommage, il avait raté son coup. Tendant la coupe au photographe, il croisa les bras et s'installa contre le bar, ne montrant que son dos.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous vouliez me montrer ?

\- Retournez-vous… »

Obéissant de nouveau de mauvaise grâce, il pivota légèrement vers lui, de façon à l'avoir sur son profil. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il attrape sa cravate, pour la tirer vers lui. Ce fut une pression sur ses lèvres, chaude, douce, et légèrement piquante, qui enleva tout discernement. Après un court instant, la pression s'enleva. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir fermés, pour tomber sur le visage proche, très proche, du brun.

De la même façon que la première fois, il se lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue. Mais aux yeux du blond, c'était bien plus sensuel.

« J'ai mentit. C'était juste pour voir ta réaction, Shizu-chan. »

Le souffle chaud contre sa bouche le faisait frissonner. Et ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés, attirants.

Attendez.

Il a mentit sur… ?

« Pardon ? »

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'il ne reparte dans un de ses rires dont il avait le secret.

« Je ne vais pas me marier ! Je suis encore célibataire en plus ! »

Il regardait le membre humide enlever les morceaux de sucre avec application, et fixait avec une toute autre application ces lèvres qui bougeaient un peu sous la caresse.

Le temps que l'information remonte dans son cerveau, le photographe s'était éloigné et commençait à enfiler son manteau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saluer le barman, il retrouva son poignet bloqué par une autre main.

« Et qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? »

Il ne l'évoquait pas directement, mais l'autre avait compris de quoi il parlait, en attestait le fin sourire qu'il avait.

« Que l'on se reverra, Shizu-chan. »

Il posa sa main sur celle qui tenait son poignet, tout en regardant le blond. Ce dernier finit par le lâcher, le laissant partir de nouveau parmi les autres clients.

Avec un profond soupir, il se pressa la main sur le visage, soudainement lasse. Il avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, tellement rare quand il était au bar.

Il avait déjà hâte de cette prochaine rencontre.


	2. Chapter 2

Il s'allongea lourdement sur le canapé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de satisfaction au cours du processus. Pendant un instant, il ne fit rien, savourant le silence, la paix et le confortable de l'appartement. Il avait eu une de ces journées lourdes, agaçantes, chiantes même. Il avait eu droit à des clients particulièrement imbus d'eux-mêmes, exigeants. A la pelle. On avait beau dire, le métier de barman n'était pas facile. D'un geste habile, il enleva ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas retirées à l'entrée. Pas grave. Il posa sa tête contre le bras du meuble, tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste, dont il ne s'était pas débarrassé. Avec un petit cri victorieux, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de l'intérieur. Voulant fumer à son aise, il retira ce vêtement et le balança quelque part derrière lui. Il était mort. Son briquet dans son pantalon rejoignit son autre main alors qu'il plaçait une clope entre ses lèvres fines, et d'un coup de pouce expert il l'alluma. L'odeur et le goût de la nicotine emplit son nez et sa bouche. Avec un sentiment de plénitude, il regarda la fumée s'élever vers le plafond. Attrapant le rouleau de tabac, il tira une bouffée, ses yeux se fermant. Un petit bonheur.

Il sentit d'un coup un poids s'installer sur ses jambes, ainsi qu'un discret rire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était bloqué, mais s'en fichait un peu. Un clic retentit dans la pièce, le faisant ouvrir un œil. L'objectif d'un appareil photo se trouvait devant lui. Remettant sa cigarette dans la bouche, il souleva son autre œil. Un flash accompagna le déclencheur. Un autre petit bonheur.

« Salut.

\- Salut ! Comment va ? »

L'appareil se décala, montrant le visage d'un jeune homme brun souriant, aux yeux bordeaux énergétiques.

« Franchement fatigué. Elle était longue, cette soirée…

\- Je vois, c'est vrai que tu as les yeux cernés… »

Une des mains qui tenaient l'appareil se déplaça vers la tête du blond, caressant doucement la joue du pouce.

« Tu es même un peu pâle… »

Il avait l'œil pour tout ce qui était de voir les gens, peut importe s'ils voulaient dissimuler, cacher leur état. Etre photographe avait aiguisé sa vision. A moins qu'il n'utilisait cette vision acérée pour la photographie.

« Il n'empêche… »

La main remonta et glissa dans la chevelure, lissant quelques mèches blondes.

« Tu es encore beau. »

Il tira une bouffée de cigarette. La main se remit autour de l'appareil photo, Izaya se replaçant derrière l'objectif. Avec un soupir un peu amusé, Shizuo plaça sa main devant l'outil de travail du brun.

« Non, plus de photo… »

Une main plus petite que la sienne entrelaça ses doigts avec, la faisant un peu descendre.

« Allez, sois gentil… S'il te plait…

\- Tu en prends beaucoup de moi déjà.

\- Mais tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es beau et sexy, là… »

Décalant sa tête de derrière l'appareil, il offrit une moue boudeuse au fumeur.

« Et on avait dit que tu ne devais pas fumer en dehors du balcon…

\- Tu as dit que j'étais sexy, là ? »

Le sourire carnassier qui était apparu sur le visage du blond n'était pas pour déplaire à l'autre homme. Il se releva doucement, continuant de fixer le plus petit. Juste face à face, leurs souffles se mêlaient alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. L'appareil se trouvait entre eux, presque complètement oublié. Seule restait cette tension délicieuse. Le plus grand mit son visage juste à côté de l'oreille du brun, soufflant à l'intérieur un :

«

« Tu veux vraiment que je passe en mode sexy ?

\- Si je peux prendre une photo, répondit joueur le plus petit. »

Le blond soupira sous la requête, tirant quand même de la satisfaction du bruit qu'il tira du photographe, un petit grognement qu'il apprécia.

« Une seule alors.

\- Tu suis toute mes directives !

\- On avait pas convenus de ça !

\- Et après… »

Laisser la phrase en suspend eu le mérite d'éclairer les yeux marrons d'une lueur prédatrice. Oh que oui, après…

« Tout d'abord… »

Une main se posa contre son torse, le poussant à se remettre allongé. N'opposant aucune résistance, il se réinstalla dans les coussins.

« Ensuite… »

Un doigt fin caressa le torse, avant de déboutonner le veston puis la chemise du barman, dévoilant aux yeux rougeoyants des pectoraux finement ciselés. Quoiqu'il en dise, il était bien foutu tout en étant viril. Laissant sa main glisser sur la peau mise à nue, il la replaça sur la machine noire, au grand désarroi du blond qui voulait garder le contact.

« Et enfin… tu peux inspirer ta cigarette ?

\- Regard ? »

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui rendait bien sur les photos, notamment celles d'Izaya, c'était les yeux. Le regard. La façon dont les gens regardaient l'objectif.

« Et bien… »

Un doigt sous le menton, en intense réflexion, Shizuo savait bien qu'il avait déjà une idée. Ce qu'affirma le sourire malicieux et un peu provocant qu'il lui servit.

« Regardes-moi comme si tu me désirais.

\- Je te rassure, je le fais déjà.

\- Plus que ça. »

Attrapant une des mains du brun, il la déplaça un peu plus bas, jusqu'à son bas ventre.

« Alors ?

\- Je veux que ça passe dans tes yeux.

\- Il me faut des choses, alors.

\- Comme ?

\- Penches-toi… »

Obéissant au barman, il pencha son buste dans sa direction. De nouveau, ils étaient face à face. Mais la distance qui les séparait fut comblée rapidement. Au début, c'était un baiser doux, qui très vite s'enfiévra. A court de souffle, le brun le rompit, haletant. Le blond lécha ses lèvres, le goût du brun se mêlant à celle du tabac. Dans ses yeux, l'éclat brillait plus fort.

« Ça te convient comme ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. »

Il en frissonnait même, d'être désiré comme ça. Reprenant place sur les jambes du barman, il positionna l'appareil photo devant ses yeux. Cadrant correctement la machine, la lumière des lampes donnant une ambiance tamisée, le décor était enchanteur. Et le modèle… Il prenait sa position très au sérieux. Sa cigarette au coin de la bouche, un bras passé négligemment au dessus de sa tête, l'autre barrant son torse dénudé, il était plus que beau. Il était magnifique. Et désirable. Dans un coin de la tête, il se nota de ne jamais montré cette photo à qui que ce soit. Il appuya lentement sur le déclencheur, faisant la mise au point, et appuya définitivement pas après. La photo était prise. Rapidement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva sous le blond. Il rigola un peu, posant son instrument de travail sur la table basse à côté.

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu étais fatigué ?

\- Jamais pour m'occuper de toi dans les règles de l'art.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais traité de pervers. »

Shizuo posa ses lèvres contre les autres plus fines, repartant dans un baiser enflammé. Contre sa bouche, il murmura :

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour…

\- De servir de model ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas doué en photographie ?

\- Ne prends pas cet air innocent avec moi… »

De la même manière qu'avait fait Izaya, il souleva le sweatshirt gris du photographe, dénudant le torse plus fin que le sien. Alors qu'il caressait avec lenteur le corps en dessous de lui, passant sa main le long des courbes de celui-ci, il s'enquit de la journée du photographe.

« Tu me demandes ça maintenant, sérieusement ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Deux petites mains se saisirent de son visage, faisant de nouveau rencontrer leur bouche.

« Parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour le moment que de te raconter ma journée.

\- Je vois… Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Leur sourire et leurs mains se firent échos.

« Non, pas du tout. »


End file.
